Meeting Our Past Family
by DaughtersOfTheSunAndTheHunt
Summary: Annbeth,Thalia,Nico,The Stolls,Katie,Clarisse and friends have been sent back in time by Rhea.The romans and Pecy will come in later. Set in between SON and MOA Will the demi-gods be able to bond with their parents?Will the gods be able to change their ways for a better future?
1. Chapter 1

**this is our first story, please no flames.**

**we know that alot of people do this but we hope that between the bothof us we do a great story**

**Anabeth POV**

I was sitting in cabin 6. Now a days i find myself coming here more often. _stupid hera _i thought. I layed in the my bed crying

Soon, a gloden light almost blinded me and took me away

**Katie's POV**

I was looking for my idiotic boyfriend and his brother._stupid stoll's _i thought _how dare they scare Lily. _i had finally found them when the golden light took me away.

**Travis' POV**

I was currently running away from my pissed off girlfriend when a golden light took me and my brother away

**Chris' POV**

I was sparring with my girlfriend Clarisse when we were both taken away by golden a golden light.

**Jason's POV**

Piper and I were watching as Leo sent a message to Camp Jupiter. I almost begged Leo to let me send it but of course he had to be stubborn. we sent the message and a golden light took us away

**Nico's POV**

I was bickerring with my dear cousin Thalia, she believes that I know were Percy really is, which I do but im not telling her. So we were so caught up in our fight I almost didnt notice the golden light that took us away.

**Will's pov**

I was sitting with my girlfriend Nyssa infront of the Apollo cabin. I had my arm around her waist and she had her head in my chest while I was singing to her. then a golden light took us away.

**3rd pov**

It was the winter solstice of usual the Gods were fighting with each other.

"Mother reah liked you best"

"Air disasters are better then water ones"

"How dare you take my daughter away from me"

"Hermes give me back my sword"

"You need to eat more creal"

"Stop making girls leave the hunt to be with boys"

"How can you not love love"

"I'm the oldest"

All of a sudden the sound of children screaming was heard. The Gods saw them appear from a golden light falling and hiesta created a couch but saddly only the females landed on the couch while the males all landed on the floor.

They began to bicker. The Gods seemed surprised that they had not noticed their cleared his thoat but supriseingly they stopped for a minute and looked at them then began bickering again.

"How dare you disrespect a GOD" zues yelled

"Sorry lord zues" a girl with blonde hair and grey eyes said

"If you dont mind could you tell us what is todays date" the same girl asked

Zues was about to respond when Hiesta said "it is the winter solstice of 2000 young one"

"WHAT" all the demi-gods asked

"We came back six years in time" a dark haired girl with elctric blue eyes said

"Cool" Two similar looking boys said

"not cool" a brunett girl said hitting the taller twin

"Come on Katie-Kat" he said trying to hug her

"Oh dont think that just because were back in time, it means your off the hook" she said an the two started to bicker

"Scilence" Zues said and the two shut up

Suddenly a golden flash appeared and a letter appeared infront of Athena

"read it daughter" zues said

Athena read:

**Dear confused/angry demi-gods/gods**

**You all must wondering what's going demi-gods are from 11 years in the cannot harm them in the way.**

**They are to stay with you for a year.12 months,165 days,52 weeks, whatever you wish to call it. The point is the demi-gods are here to stay.**

**You will be reading about a very special demi-god. His name is perseus (percy) jackson. He is the child of the prophecy and the Savior of Olympus.**

**You are not to harm any of these demi-gods or judge them for their choices.**

**HAVE FUN READING!**

**Lots of Love**

**mother/grandmother/great-grandmother**

**Rhea**

**P.S. the demigods are to intoduce themselves, their parentage, title(s),and realationship status (even if your partner is not there)**

**P.P.S make sure Hades and Hiesta present for the readings**

**P.P.P.S At times the book will become blank except for them, they will help you and your children bond.**

**LOVE YOU ALL THE SAME! & HAVE A GREAT TIME!**

"Well introduce yourselves" zues said

the demi-gods stood still for a minute then suddenly one of the girls stood up

"Hi im Nyssa Jhonson (do any of you know her last name)Daughter of Hephaestus and Will's girlfriend." Nyssa said and motionded a boy to come foward after shyly waving to her father who responded with a smile at his some of the gods were shoked because most of the time Hephaestus only had boys.

"Hello my name is Will Solance son of Apollo,Head counsler of the Apollo cabin and Nyssa's boyfriend" Will said

"Go Will!" Apollo cheered when Will gave Nyssa a kiss on the cheek, while Hephaestus was looking a bit mad

All of a sudden a boy got in between the, he looked like a latin elf. "Hey my name is Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, head counsler of the Hephaestus cabin,one of the seven and Supreme leader of the Argo II" Leo said and Hephaestus looked proud at his son

"Hello, my name is katie gardner daughter of Demeter, head counsler of the Demeter cabin and that thing over there is my idiotic boyfriend" Katie said

"Come on Katie I said i was sorry" The taller twin called

"Not enough" Katie said "Now introduce yourselves"

"Travis" the taller twin said

"and connor" the shorter twin said

"Sons of hermes" they said i usion

"My girlfriend is katie" Travis said

"And mine is miranda gardiner but shes not here" Connor said

"Why are all my daughters dating sons of hermes" Demeter sighed

"Hey" Travis,Hermes,and Connor yelled

"Chris Rodrigez son of hermes and Clarisse's boyfriend"Chris said

"Clasisse La Rue Daughter of Ares, Drakon Slayer,and Chris' girlfriend" Clarisse said Ares smiled and his daughter but glared at Chris

"I'm Annabeth Chase Daughter of Athena,holder of the sky, architect of Olympus, Heroine of Olympus,One of the seven, and Percy's Girlfriend but he's not here" Annabeth said sadly

"Why would Olympus need an architect?" hera asked

"You'll find out in the books" a girl with black hair and electric blue eyes said.

"How dare you talk to me in that way" Hera screamed

"Well, I think i should introduce myself name is Thalia Grace Daughter of Zues, Lueitendent of the Hunters of Artemes,Sister of Jason Grace" Thalia said while a boy came up next to her

"My name is Jason Grace son Of Jupiter peatrator of the twelfth legion,one of the seven and thalia's brother. I'm also dating piper" he said

"Zues how dare you cheat on me! Twice! with the same woman in both godly forms" hera yelled

"Why is there a roman with Greeks" Asked Hades

"The future is messed up, thanks to my dear step-mom hera" Thalia said

"How Dare You Speak To Me Like That" Hera yelled but thalia ignored her and motioned Another girl to step foward

"I'm piper mclean daughter of aphrodite,head counsler of the Aphrodite,one of the seven,and jason's girlfriend" Piper said Aphrodite look a bit shoked at her daughters appearence but quckly got over it and waved to her.

"I'm Nico Di Angelo son of Hades but i was born before the oath and put in the lotus casino, i'm ghost king and heir to the underworld" Nico stated

hades looked shock wonder were Bianca was and why he let them out of the casino

"Well you all must know who we are so let's get started" Zues said "Where are these books that we must read"

The demi-gods shrugged but suddenly a golden light appeared again and a stack of books fell on Nico's head. Athena,Apollo and Hades rushed over to him

Athena made sure the books were alright and thalia rushed over only to find that his son Will was already there checking on also went over to Nico and was pleased to see that another demi-god was there making sure his son was alright.

'are my children finally becoming accepted' Hades wondered

Nico was alright and so were the books so Hiesta created some couches and the gods shrunk themselves and their thrones.

"The books are called 'PERCY JACKSON AND THE LIGHTNING THIEF'" Athena read.

Annabeth began to cry but soon stopped when she felt people staring at her. She looked up to see the gods looking at her in confusion while the demi-gods looked at her simpathetically.

"Pecy Jackson is my boyfriend...and..and he went..mis..missing"Annabeth annabeth stopped but still looked dipressed.

"Who wants to read first" athena asked

"MEEEEEEEE" Nico yelled while raising his hand and Athena passed him the book

**"I accidentally vaporize My Pre-Algerbra Teacher," **

**thanks for reading and review**

**-daughters of the sun and the hunt**


	2. I Vaporize My Pre-Algrbra Teacher

**Thanks to everyone who followed/favorted us**

* * *

**"I accidentally vaporize My Pre-Algerbra Teacher," Nico read.**

"i like this kid" Apollo said

**Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood.**

"No one does" Thalia said and the demi-gods nodded which caused the gods to wonder if it was really that bad

**If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is:**

"NOOOOO" Nico and Thalia yelled and the gods looked at them in confusion. Annabeth just motioned nico to keep reading

**close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.**

"not gonna work" Katie said

**Being a half-blood is dangerous.**

"Check" said travis

**It's scary.**

"Check" said connor

**Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.**

"triple check" the demi-gods said remembering thier repective siblings that died fighting Kornos and his allies.

**If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened.**

**But if you recognize yourself in these pages-if you feel something stirring inside-stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before they sense it too, and they'll come for you.**

"When you say it like that it sounds scary" Leo said

**Don't say I didn't warn you.**

"You didnt warn me" Nico mumbled

**My name is Percy Jackson.**

**I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.**

**Am I a troubled kid?**

"Yes" all the demi-gods yelled

**Yeah. You could say that.**

everyone laughed

**I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan- twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.**

"boring" the Stolls said

**I know-it sounds like torture.**

Athena started to wondered why her daughter would be with someone like that

**Most Yancy field trips were.**

**But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes.**

**Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee.**

"Sounds like chiron"Dionysus mumbled

**You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.**

Again, Athena couldnt belive her daughter would end up with him

**I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble.**

"Good luck with that" Thalia said and the other demigods laughed

**Boy, was I wrong.**

"Told you"

**See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway.**

The demigods and some of the gods laughed

**And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim.**

now everyone was laughing

**And the time before that… Well, you get the idea.**

"Noooooo" whined Apollo

**This trip, I was determined to be good.**

**All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.**

"Ewwww" Aphodite said

**Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled.**

"Grover would hate that description" Jason said

**He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.**

"Ohh grover" sighed Hiesta

**Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.**

**"I'm going to kill her," I mumbled.**

"Do It" yelled all of the demi-gods

**Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter."**

"Yeah but not in your hair" Piper said

**He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.**

**"That's it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat.**

**"You're already on probation," **

"I wonder how that maneged to happen" wondered Travis

**he reminded me."You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."**

**Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there. In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.**

**Mr. Brunner led the museum tour.**

**He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery.**

**It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years.**

"Longer" Annabeth and Athena stated

**He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a stele, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting, but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye.**

"Why would i send her after him" Hades wondered

**Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown.**

**From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn. She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month.**

**One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said,"You're absolutely right."**

"Oh grover" the demi-gods sighed

**Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art.**

**Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said,"Will you shut up?"**

**It came out louder than I meant it to.**

"That always happens" Conner said. The demi-god thought for a momment then nodded in agreement.

**The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story.**

**"Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?"**

**My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir."**

**Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"**

**I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"**

"Of all the pictures in the museume it had to be that one" Hera said

**"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because …"**

**"Well…" I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god, and-"**

"GOD!"All the gods yelled

**"God?" Mr. Brunner asked.**

**"Titan," I corrected myself. "And … he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters-"**

**"Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me.**

"you dont know the half of it"Demeter said

**"-and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "and the gods won."**

**"one of the longest wars summed up in a few sentances"athena mumbled**

**Some snickers from the group.**

''how is that funny?"asked hiesta

"some mortals are very strange." said Dionysis

**Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend,"Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'"**

**"And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"**

**"Busted," Grover muttered.**

**"Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair.**

**At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.**

"More like horse ears" Leo said

**I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir."**

**"I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed."Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"**

**The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses.**

**Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson."**

**I knew that was coming.**

**I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?"**

**Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go- intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything.**

**"You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me.**

**"About the Titans?"**

**"About real life. And how your studies apply to it."**

**"Oh."**

**"What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson."**

"no pressure" Hermes said

**I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard.**

**I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted:"What ho!'" and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshipped. **

"wow, even i can't do that"annabeth said"well, mabey greek but definetly not roman."

**But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C- in my life. No-he didn't expect me to be as good; he expected me to be better. And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly.**

**I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral.**

"Probobaly has" Jason said

**He told me to go outside and eat my lunch.**

**The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.**

**Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York state had been weird since Christmas.**

"Daaaaad, why are you and uncle fighting again" Apollo asked

**We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.**

"what are you and uncle fighting about dad"apollo and hermes said in unioun curiously

"How are we suppose to know" Zues said

"Yes, It hasn't even happened yet'' Posiden finished

**Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing.**

"She's totally a monster" concluded Katie

**Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from that school-the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere.**

**"Detention?" Grover asked.**

**"Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean-I'm not a genius."**

"Understatement"Athena mumbled

**Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?"**

"Wow Grover" Travis said

**I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it.**

**I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home. She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me.**

"Awww"the girls cooed

**Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized cafe table.**

"Cool" Nyssa and Leo said and Hepheastus looked proud at his children

**I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends-I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists-and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap.**

"How dare she" The demi-gods hissed

**"Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos.**

"Ewww" Aphrodite said "Even i couldnt fix that"

**I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper." But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears.**

"A wave" Zues asked suspisially looking at posiden

**I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!"**

**Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us.**

**Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see-"**

**"-the water-"**

**"-like it grabbed her-"**

"Posiden!" Zues and Hades yelled

"YOU BROKE THE OATH" Zues yelled

"So did you" Posiden exclaimed

"He must be killed" said Zues snapping his fingers and all of a sudden a small boy about 6 years old appeared. He had Black hair and Sea green eyes.

"Percy" Posiden gasped

"Yes your son" zues said summoning his master anyone could Process what was going on Zues threw his bolt at the young boy

"Noooo" Annabeth yelled and posiden tried to teleported himself to shield his son but was to slow. (Remmember from The Last Olympian Hades tried to save Maria and his kids yeah posidens doing something kinda like that)

When the smoke cleared the gods were shoked to see that it was thalia on the floor knoked her was the youg percy looking as lost as ever.

"Thalia" Zues, Annabeth, Jason, Artemis and Nico yelled rushing over to her.

"Apollo" Zues yelled and Apollo rushed over to his half-sister

"She's lucky, since she's a demi-god some ambosia will heal her and because she's a daughter of zues, the lightning did't hurt her much" Apollo said

"Is she ok" asked a small voice and everyone looked up to see a six year old version of percy looking at them

"Yes" Posiden said smiling at his son

"Hey Percy" Nico said hugging his much smaller cousin

"Who are you?" Asked percy

"I'm your awsome cousin Nico, from your Dad's side" Nico exclaimed

"You know my dad" Percy asked

"Yeah, He's right over there" Nico said pointing to Posiden

"Daddy" Percy said running over to his dad giving him a hug

"Good to see you son" Posiden said

"Why did you leave" asked Percy

"Sorry son, But your mean uncles made me" Posiden said

Percy nodded and sat on Posiden's lap. Soon things calmed down and Thalia was taken to the infermary to rest. Nico decided to read before something else happened.

**I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again.**

**As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. "Now, honey-"**

**"I know," I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks."**

"Noooo" Hermes said "Don't guess your punishment"

**That wasn't the right thing to say.**

"Told you" hermes said

**"Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said.**

**"Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. I pushed her."**

"What a brave satyr" Hiesta said

**I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death.**

**She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.**

**"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said.**

**"But-"**

**"You-will-stay-here."**

**Grover looked at me desperately.**

**"It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying."**

**"Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "Now."**

**Nancy Bobofit smirked.**

**I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare.**

the demi-gods shuttered

**Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on.**

**How'd she get there so fast?**

**I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things.**

**I wasn't so sure.**

**I went after Mrs. Dodds.**

**Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel.**

**I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall.**

**Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop.**

**But apparently that wasn't the plan.**

"Never is" Will said

**I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section.**

**Except for us, the gallery was empty.**

"Creepy" the Stolls said which resulted in Katie hitting them

**Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling.**

**Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it…**

**"You've been giving us problems, honey," she said.**

**I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am."**

**She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket."Did you really think you would get away with it?"**

"Get away with what" percy asked looking confused

**The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.**

**She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.**

**I said, "I'll-I'll try harder, ma'am."**

**Thunder shook the building.**

**"We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."**

**I didn't know what she was talking about.**

**All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room. **

The stolls hi-fived

**Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on Tom Sawyer from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book.**

"How can you not read the book, Its a classic" Annabeth said and Athena nodded in agreement.

**"Well?" she demanded.**

**"Ma'am, I don't…"**

**"Your time is up," she hissed.**

**Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons.**

"Probobly was"Nico said

**Then things got even stranger.**

"How could things get strangers" Nyssa wondered

**Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.**

"CHIRON" The demi-gods cheered

**"What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air.**

**Mrs. Dodds lunged at me.**

**With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword-Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.**

**Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes.**

**My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword.**

**She snarled, "Die, honey!"**

**And she flew straight at me.**

**Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword.**

**The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water. Hisss!**

**Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me.**

**"**That was his first monster" Will said

"And all he did was swig a sword" Clarisse asked shocked

**I was alone.**

**There was a ballpoint pen in my hand.**

**Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me.**

"How can he let the mist still affect him" Hera asked

**My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or something.**

**Had I imagined the whole thing?**

**I went back outside.**

**It had started to rain.**

**Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."**

"who" little percy asked

**I said, "Who?"**

Everyone laughed

**"Our teacher. Duh!"**

**I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about.**

**She just rolled her eyes and turned away.**

**I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was.**

**He said, "Who?"**

**But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me.**

"Grover can't lie" The Stoll's said

**"Not funny, man," I told him. "This is serious."**

**Thunder boomed overhead.**

**I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved.**

**I went over to him.**

**He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson."**

**I handed Mr. Brunner his pen I hadn't even realized I was still holding it.**

**"Sir," I said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?"**

**He stared at me blankly. "Who?"**

**"The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher."**

**He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?"**

"Now Chiron can lie" Hermes said

"Well the chapters done" Nico said

Suddenly the book glowed and there was a message

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I just realized that the Demigods have no clothes. Since its they will be spending a year with you, I believe that your first family activity should be shopping for clothes and whatever else the demi-gods may need.**

**Have fun!**

"Well Demi-gods lets get going" Hiesta said kindly

" We need to talk and check on Thalia" Annabeth said

"We should break so we may finish our meeting then eat lunch" zues said " then we will go shopping"

"I should also teleport Percy home, Sally must be worried" Posiden said and he teleported Percy home but not before giving him one last hug.

"Follow me. I'll take you to your rooms so you can relax and talk" Hermes said

The demi-gods nodded and followed hermes

"WAIT" Aphrodite yelled. Everyone turned to her. She waved her hands and clothes appeared in each persons hands.

"You obiouslly can't stay in your camp clothes" she said

The demigods thanked her and followed hermes to their rooms

* * *

**Thanks for reading**

**We know the spelling and capitalization isnt the best but plase bear with us. This is our first story. Thank you to the following people for reviewing.**

**Guest: **piper grace

**Guest:**Aynonomus Angel

My Words Live

-DaughtersOfTheSunAndTheHunt


	3. Lunch and Shopping part 1

**Lunch and Shopping**

All the demigods walked out of the throne room following Hermes.

"Ok on the right is girls and left is boys each door has your godly parents sign on it" Hermes "Don't worry Nico, your father has a guest room as well."

Hermes then said good-bye to his children then returned to the throne room.

"Well i think we should Change into the clothes Aphrodite gave us then go and visit Thalia and talk" Annabeth said. Everyone agreed and entered their room had something to do with the God it represented (Ex Athena books and more books Hermes-Video games and movies ect.)

The boys were out and changed in 5 minutes (Boys change so much faster than girls, like in school when we have P.E. by time the first 5 girls are out, only 5 boys are left to come out)

they were wearing button up shirts (Will-Bright red Chris-Dark Red Travis-Light Green Conner-Dark Green Nico-Black Jason-Electric Blue Leo- Redish Orange) Black slacks and Converse that matched their shirts. Some of the boys even rolled up there selves (Will, Jason,Chris and Leo)

They were waiting for the girls for ten minutes but soon began to worry. Jason went up to the Aphrodite door and knocked on the door.

"PIPER" he called a few times until she finally opened the door enough to see her face

"Yes" Piper asked Innocently

"Can you please come out?" Jason asked

"NO, I look bad" Piper said

"Come on Pipes, Your beautiful no matter what you're wearing" Jason said

"Promise you wont laugh" Piper said

"Yes" Jason said "Now, please come out"

"Ok" Piper said opening the door to show herself. She was wearing an Electric blue summer dress with a black belt around her waist an a pair of flats. Her hair was in its usual side braid.

"You look great Piper" Jason said

"I look like a doll" Piper mumbled

"Come on, you don't look bad, you look gorgeous" Jason said wrapping his arms around her so she had to face him.

"Your suppose to say that" Piper said "Your my boyfriend"

"I'm just saying the truth" Jason said. He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the lips. Soon they broke apart when they heard someone cough.

"Not that this isn't great blackmail but Jason could you get your girlfriend to Get the other out, we have to see Thalia and get to lunch" Travis said

"Ok, do you guys have a credit card or something" Piper asked

"I do" Conner said taking out his credit card "But that only works in the movies plus Olympus locks are harder to pick than regular ones"

"Yeah just give me the card" Piper said and started to swipe the card while the boys just stared.

"Thats not gonna wo-" Conner said when the door made a click sound and the door opened.

"What were you saying Stoll" Piper said

"Ho-How di-did" Conner tried to say

"A gift from Mom, All children are experts in swiping credit cards" Piper said. "I'll get Katie"

The boys saw piper go into the Demeter guest room, suddenly Piper came out again.

"She'll be out but she says that if Travis laughs, she'll have her plants choke all of you" Piper said going to the others. Soon everyone was out. Annabeth and Katie were in sun dresses just like Pipers except that Katie's matched Travis' shirt while Annabeth's was grey. Nyssa and Clarisse were wearing a tank top that matched their boyfriends shirt with a black jacket over it. They were also wearing Black skinny jeans and convers.

"Time to go see Thalia" Nico announced

"Yeah we should" Annabeth said

- Nyssa's POV

When we got to the infirmary we immediately went to check Thalia. I haven't known her for long but it still hurt to see her like this. Will let go of my hand to go and get some Nectar.

He carefully gave it to her and soon she opened her eyes.

"THALIA" Nico and Annabeth screamed. They ran to hug her.

"Don't worry guys I'm fine" Thalia said "Is Percy OK"

"Yes, Posiden sent him back home at the end of the chapter" Annabeth said

"How long have i been out" Thalia asked

"Not long, only about an hour or two" Jason said

"Ok, now could someone tell me why your dressed like that" Thalia asked

"Aphrodite" was all Nico said and Thalia nodded in understatement.

"When Hermes comes, I'll stay with Thalia, you guys should get to lunch"Nico said and we nodded.

"Ok, I think that we shouldn't say things about the future and the second great prophecy until we get to the end of their current great prophecy, and when i say we, i mean you Connor, Travis and Leo" said Annabeth

"Ok" everyone said except said boys who yelled "Hey!"

We chatted for some time until Hermes came for us. We followed him to the dining hall. I hoped that this would be a normal meal but of course it wasn't

With The Gods

Aphrodite's POV

I doing such an amazing job as the love Goddess in the future. Hmmm... I wonder if I came up with couple names for them in the future.

note to self: come up with couple names for the demi-gods

I also need to have a talk with my daughter Piper, she is obiously beautiful, I just don't why she tries to make herself less beautiful.

I wonder what Percy is like, I hope grandma Rhea sends him, Annabeth seems so sad that he's not here. Ugh.. I can just tell that someone is crossing into my territory, I would never keep them apart for so long that Little Annie would get so sad.

"Aphrodite are you paying attention" Zeus asked

"No" I said "I'm busy working"

"We are in a MEETING!" Hera yelled

"Yes but this is important" I said

"How so" Athena asked

"I'm working on the demigods couple names" I said " See" I waved my hands and a piece of paper appeared in front of all off them

They said

_**Percy + Annabeth = Percabeth**_

_**Travis + Katie = Tratie**_

_**Nico + Thalia = Thalico**_

_**Conner + Miranda =?**_

_**Will + Nyssa= ? **_

_**Leo + ? = ?**_

_**Jason + Piper= Jasper**_

"This is the important things you were working on" Zeus said

"Yes, i still need to finish a few." I said

"MY HUNTER WILL NEVER DATE THAT MALE" Artemis said

"Aphrodite, We are discussing important family matters" Hera said

"Yes, You should" a voice said from the shadows

"Who goes there" Zeus yelled

"Do you not recognize your own mother, son" Rhea said stepping out of the shadows

"Mother" said the oldest gods

"Grandmother" The younger Gods said

"Yes, children, it is me" Rhea said "I have come from the future to discuss with you personally why you are all here"

Hermes and Apollos hands flew up, They looked like kindergartener waiting for the teacher to pick them.

"Yes" Rhea said pointing to them

"Well, since your our grandmother" Apollo began

"Do you have presents for us" Hermes ended. Before Hera could scold them, Rhea waved her hands and a box appered infront of each of the younger gods (Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Ares, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Dionysus, Hermes)

"Thank you for reminding me" Rhea said " now as you know i sent a group of demigods to you. They were esspecially chosen to come here by me. I believe that they will help you see the error of you ways"

"We are gods, we do not make mistakes" Zeus said

"Do not interrupt me young man, You may be the king of the gods, But I am your mother and you will treat me with the respect I deserve" Rhea said to Zeus

"But-"Zues tried to say but he was cut off

"No buts, Go to your room." Rhea said

"But-" He said

"ZEUS" Rhea yelled  
"I'm going" Zeus got up and reluctantly left the throne room while the others tried their best not to laugh.

"As I was saying, I sent your children so that you may bond. Dont tell the children that i told you this but they feel neglected by you sometimes. They think that you don't care about them until you need something. I can't tell you much but in the future, In order to save Mount Olympus, you must unite with the demigods. That is the only way you will win. Have fun while they are here, the year will be over sooner than you think and the demigods will have to leave, I can guarantee that when it comes time to say good-bye, you will all be sad" Rhea said

"No, I for one cannot stand those demigods and cannot wait for them to leave" Hera sneered.

"Oh daughter, do you not see that these demigods are the key to your survival" Rhea said "Well I must be leaving, You should get the children and eat lunch, then you can go shopping"

"oh, also Poseidon, I will send Percy as soon as i can. And Hiesta, here is the groups for shopping. There will be one person in each group in charge of money" Rhea said while disappearing into the shadows.

"Well, that was intesting" Apollo said which caused Artemis to smack him in the head

"Take this seriously" Artemis said

"I am taking this seriously" Apollo said

"Stop it" Demeter said "Lets go to lunch, I can make everyone cereal"

Everyone groaned but they still left the throne room. Hermes went to get the demigods while the rest of us went to the dinning room. We decided to go to our private dinning room just so that no unexpected minor gods came and saw the children.

3rd Person POV

The demigods walked in and the gods were in awe especially ares

"What are you wearing Clarisse" Ares asked/yelled

"Ask your girlfriend" was all Clarisse said in response before sitting down in one of the empty seats. Soon everyone was sitting except for Katie and Annabeth

"Is there a kitchen here" Asked Katie

"Yes, over there" Demeter said "but wouldn't a nice bowl of cereal be better"

"No" all the demigods said

"We'll make something for the demigods,We unlike you cannot just drink nectar when we are hungry" Annabeth said as she and Katie went to the kitchen. Since Zeus was still on "time out" the gods decided to try to get to know their children.

Athena&Annabeth

"So daughter, how are you?" Athena asked looking at her daughter make what she believed was pizza

"Fine mother" Annabeth responded while adding blue dye to the dough

"What are you doing to the dough?" Athena asked

"Nothing, it's just something I do" Annabeth said smiling sadly

"Ok then"

Nyssa, Will, Leo and Hephestaus

Will and Nyssa were laughing with thier hands intertwined.

"I can't believe that we are actually on Olympus Will, Last time we were here we were in the middle of war" Nyssa said

"Yeah, you really didn't have time to look around"Will said

"Hey, little sis" Leo said taking the seat on Nyssa's left

"Hey Leo" Nyssa and Will responded

"Hello Leo, Nyssa" Hephaestus said to his children taking the seat across from them. Then he turned to Will "son of Apollo do you mind leaving, I wish to have a word with my children in private"

"Of course Lord Hephaestus" Will said, he pecked Nyssa and whispered something in her ear that made her blush.

"Bye Guys see you later" he said and got up then walked away towards his father and Hermes

"Ohhh, What Will tell you" Leo asked

"Shut up" Nyssa said

"Come on" Leo said

"No"

"Ple-"

"Leo, stop bothering you sister" Hephaestus said a bit amused at how his son and daughter bickered

"Thanks daddy" Nyssa said

At first Hephaestus was a bit taken back by what she said but he smiled at his daughter.

"Well, i was wondering if you two would like to come to my workshop with me" Hephaestus asked. He wanted to try to be a good father but he knew nothing about his children so he just had to hope that they might be able to bond while forging.

"That would be totally awesome" Leo said while fist pumping the air

"You're the best daddy" Nyssa said happily

"We can go just as soon as we get back from shopping" Hephaestus said

"Do we have to" Nyssa whined

"unfortunately yes" Hephaestus said

"I don't get why Great-grandmother can't just teleport our clothes from home" Nyssa said

"Because young one, Shopping is the best way for mother daughter bonding" Aphrodite said cheerfully

"Oh Aphrodite" Hephaestus sighed

Apollo,Hermes, Travis, Conner,Will and Chris

Will walked over to were his Father was speaking to Lord Hermes, And the Stoll's. He also noticed that they were all huddled up, as if they were plotting something.

"Do you know what they are plotting" Chris said popping up next to me

"No, and dude stop doing that popping out of thin air thing its freaky" Will said

"Yeah, whatever , how did things go with Nyssa and her dad" Chris asked

"Bad, her dad hates me, her brother is starting to be over protective again and Nyssa is really happy and doesn't notice her dad doesn't approve and Im not going to be the one to break it to her because she's so happy to finally be able to hang out with her dad" Will said

"Well dude seems like were in the same boat except my girlfriend doesnt like her dad and he owns every weapon known to man" Chris said

"Good luck with that man" Will said

"Hey Will , Hey Chris come here" Travis said

"Yes" Chris asked

"Will how good of a singer are you" Hermes asked

"I don't sing" Will stated simply

"Nonsense Will, your my son of course you can sing" Apollo said

"Yeah and Katie told me that Nyssa says you have a great voice" Travis said

"I only sing when Nyssa wants me to not for your idiotic pranks" Will said

Before they could continue talking Katie and Annabeth came out of the kitchen with their mothers behind them and trays of pizza in their hands. Travis of course could not miss the chance so when Katie put the tray down he went up to her and put his arms around her waist from behind then he placed a trail of kisses along her neck... or at least her tried. Something wrapped around his leg and he broke from Katie's embrace. He looked at his foot and saw that a vine had started to wrap around it.

Soon the vine lifted him so that he was hanging upside down. Everyone burst in laughter, Even Katie giggled.

"Mother please put him down" Katie asked

"But Katie, you could do so much better than him" Demeter said

"Mom, Let him down" Katie asked

"NO" Demeter said

"Fine" Katie said them she walked over to were Travis was hanging and she began TALKING to the plants and soon they let him go.

"H-h-how did you break Demeter's spell" Hades asked shocked. He had been victim of Demeter's plants on more than one occasion

"I'm a daughter of Demeter, I have control over plants so i can make them grow and control them" Katie said. Travis was now plotting his revenge in his mind until he noticed that Katie was giving him a silent warning glare.

Everyone soon sat down and ate their Lunch wondering what surprises the rest of the day and year would bring them.

"Hey I'll be back. I'm going to take some pizza to Nico and Thalia" Annabeth said. As Annabeth opened the door to the infirmary she gasped at what she saw on the other side.

* * *

**Well there's your new chapter. Since it was taking to long to do the lunch and shopping we decided to split it into two sections.**

**Bye!**

**Till next time!**

**- DaughtersOfTheSunAndTheHunt**


End file.
